


Not For Fame

by Erudite69



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Cussing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erudite69/pseuds/Erudite69
Summary: Michael Mell fell in love with his best friend. He saved his best friends life. And his best friend chose the same girl that he's been after since forever.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst & Michael Mell, Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jenna Rolan & Original Character(s), Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 12





	1. You Belong With Meeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> Do not expect super long chapters, just expect a l o t of chapters-  
> I just can't write long works-  
> But yeah, basically   
> (Also my writing style might not be very consistent, but shhhhhhhhh)  
> Enjoy! :3  
> ~Lee

I stand a little ways behind 'The Couple.' That's what everyone's calling them. Jeremy and Christine, Christine and Jeremy. The perfect couple. And me. The third wheel best friend, famous for my love of 7-11 slushies. All though, in total honestly, that guy, Jason Dean, he should be famous for that. But that’s not the point. The point, is Christine. I love her, don’t get me wrong. But I also hate her. So, so much. I know he can’t see it, him being as hopelessly in love as always, but Christine doesn’t love him. She loves the fame. She didn’t love him, until about a month ago, during the Squipcident. That’s what we, the Squip Squad (Jeremy, Christine, Rich, Jake, Brooke, Jenna, Chloe, and Me) have decided to call.. it. Christine’s just like, ‘Oh, ya! I still love you!’ And, Jeremy, was like ‘Well, I love you too!’ So yay. Now, Christine is really nice and all, but I can spot romance. And not romance. Now with Jeremy, not really, but with Christine, it’s so easy to tell that she doesn’t love Jeremy.   
I guess I let out a sigh, cause Jeremy stops, tugging on the hand he had interlaced with his, causing Christine to stop. “Yo, Michael? You okay?” I nod. “I-I’m just going to go to the bathroom-“ I say quickly, rushing in that direction. Basically, Jeremy and Christine decided to ask me to hang out at the mall. I said ‘Oh, sure!’ Because it was a chance to hang out with Jeremy. But, of course it was all smooching and loving between the two. After a few minutes of just sitting on the countertop where the sinks are in the bathroom, I feel a buzz. I take my phone from my back pocket. Jeremy’s calling me. I answer, sighing. “Michael!!!!!!!!!!! Are you still in the bathroom!?” He practically shouts. “Mhm.” I answer, sighing. “I’m just Michael in the-“ “Okay! Didn’t know where you were, talk later!” Then he hung up. I sigh, shoving my phone into my pocket. Every time I’m in this Creeps sweater, I end up in the bathroom. Last time was at Jake’s Halloween part. I ended up sobbing in the bathroom.   
I chuckle weakly, stepping off of the counter, looking at my reflection in the crusty mirror. “Heh. No wonder he doesn’t want me. I’m a mess.” I run a hand through my hair. A mess. I look at my wrinkled sweater. A mess. My smudged, crooked glasses. A mess. All of it. Every single part of me. A mess. A huge freaking mess that no one wants to be around. Not even Jeremy. Not even after I saved his life. He just needs me for the Mountain Dew Red. I feel my eyes start to pool with water, and my vision gets blurry. I take off my glasses, placing them on the counter I was just sitting on. Hey.   
No one’s going to come in here, make me feel better. The tears started falling. I sniffle, not even bothering to wipe my drenched face. “I guess I’m just Michael who’s a loner. So he must be a stoner. Rides a PT Cruiser, god he’s such a loser!” I squint as I look in the mirror. The present is clearer. Slightly. My vision is blurry without my glasses. But, there’s no denying. I’m just Michael in the Bathroom. Crying. Because of Jeremy. Again. Because he’s too oblivious to see that Christine doesn’t actually like him. But he’s still head over heels for her. And he can’t see. That I’m the one who loves him. I’ve been here all along. Why can’t he see? “He Belongs With Me!” I whisper shout to myself, para-quoting Taylor Swift’s ‘You Belong With Me.’ I mean, has he ever thought. Just maybe. That he belongs with me? “Why can’t he see-e-e? He belongs with me..” I sniffle again, my face still stained with tears. I wipe it this time. I never realized how relatable of a song Taylor has. I sigh, wiping my face again, grabbing my glasses, shoving them into my face.   
After splashing some water in my face, I open up the door, and I walk out, settling in the GameStop. Eventually, I shoot Jeremy a text. ‘Hey, P2. I’m at the GameStop. Meet me there?’   
After a few more minutes of no response, I leave. I leave the mall entirely. I get into my PT Cruiser, and drive away. Jeremy and Christine drive together, so I don’t need to worry about that. ‘Never mind.’ I send, as I pull into my driveway. “Never mind.” I whisper, sighing.   
My moms were on vacation, so I had the house to myself for two weeks. And no one to spend them with. It was a Friday, so I had three whole days of sitting in my house alone doing absolutely nothing. After that, I'd have to go back to school. I get out of my car, locking it. I press he lock button on my keys one more time, before going inside.   
I slam the door shut, double checking that it’s locked, before walking to my room, and face planting on my bed. I groaned as my glasses pressed into my face, inflicting pain. I take them off and put them on my nightstand before face planting again, sighing. I flipped over onto my back. “You belong with me.” I whispered quietly to myself. Cause I love him. Christine loves the fame. I sighed once more, grabbing my phone, and shoving my glasses onto my face. Still no reply. I contemplated shooting him a goodnight text before throwing my phone into the corner of my room. "I love you. I love you so, so much, Jeremy Heere.." I took my glasses off, put them on my nightstand, and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Better Chug That Mountain Dew (Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No slep tonight for Jeremy better chug that Mountain Dew (red)  
> Okay fine it’s like 7 or 8 am Jeremy can sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead Girl Walking is stuck in my head so that’s where the title and chapter summary came from—  
> ~Lee

I woke up, yawning. I grabbed my glasses from my nightstand, shoving them onto my face. I check my phone. Three missed calls from ‘Player 2.’ I sigh, calling him back. “Yo, Michael my buddy you decided to wake up?” I groan. “It’s 7 in the morning on a Saturday, what the fucking hell do you want Jeremy?” I demanded. “I- Sorry Micha.. I just needed to uh tell you— I’m uh.. Out of Mountain Dew Red..” He said sheepishly, and I immediately felt guilty. He needed the MD Red for flashbacks and times when the SQUIP’s voice seemed to speak. “I’ll be right over Jeremy.” I said quietly, hanging up.  
——————  
“S-sorry for b-bothering you Michael...” Jeremy sighed, glancing over at the large amount of Mountain Dew Red that was now placed on his bed. “No problem at all Jere! Sorry for being snappy earlier, I just don’t like waking up. I need my morning Slushie.” Jeremy chuckled, grabbing one of the bottles, opening it. He flinched a little before sipping it.   
Him, Rich Christine, and the others had gotten a few bottles, but never bothered to ask me for refills. They just stole from Jeremy’s stash, and Jeremy asked me for more. Brooke does ask me for some on occasion, but she’s the only one. Heck, I think she and Jeremy are the only ones who like me in the group. Maybe Christine too.  
I stifled a yawn, taking off my glasses, wiping the lenses with the end of my shirt. Jeremy closed the bottle before throwing it back onto his bed with the other bottles.  
“So, what was with you abruptly leaving last night. Me and Christine were looking all over for you!” He stated. “I texted you.” I said, not looking him in the eye. “Michaelllll, why’d yah leave though?” I shrugged, still not meeting Jeremy’s gaze. “Are you okay?” He asked, and I cold hear the concern in his voice. I looked at him and smiled slightly. “‘M fine Jeremy. I promise.” He seemed satisfied by my response, and sat on the part of his bed that wasn’t taken up by me or MD Red.   
I stifled yet another yawn, and Jeremy smiled softly at me. “Tired, Player 1?” I rolled my eyes. “Yes,” I replied dully, “but I’d never up for a game of Apocalypse of the Damned.” Jeremy smiled again, but this time, laced with guilt. “Sorry Michmell, but I’ve already made plans with Christine for a brunch date...” I sighed. “Okay, see ya later player two..” I sighed, waving as I left. Yay. Another day alone. “Don’t forget to chug that Mountain Dew I called as I closed his door behind me.

**Author's Note:**

> bLeP


End file.
